


Strand

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: A little shy Adam, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fixing hair, Fluff, Kurt's amazing hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves Kurt's hair but there's this one piece that keeps falling down. Adam tries to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strand

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Adam is attending at McKinley High.

Adam Crawford was not someone that gets annoyed easily. But this annoys him greatly. Kurt Hummel has been in his French class since day one. His hair was usually perfect but there was this same strand of hair that falls into Kurt's face. It annoyed Adam greatly and he wished that he an fix it for Kurt.

Though, he could not. Adam was not usually a shy person. He certainly was when near the Glee kid. So, Adam figured out a few ways where he can fix it Kurt's hair, while afar. Adam nodded to himself as he thought about it, only to mentally groan when the strand of hair fell again.

~

The next day, Kurt, after dodging his bullies' attacks and dumb insults, approached his locker, opening it. A small note with a bobby pin attached fell out as he did. Kurt bent down and picked it up. 

It read: "Use the bobby pin. It should cause less trouble for your hair."

There was no signature but very appreciated. Kurt detached the bobby pin and placed it in his hair, adjusting it only some. Kurt smiled happily as none of his hair fell into his face. He shut his locker, after gathering a few of his things, and walked to his first class.

Adam watched from afar, smiling as well.

~

It failed. During French class, the same strand of hair fell out of its hold and into Kurt's face. Adam's eye twitched as Kurt blew at it. The British student really thought a bobby pin would work. 

Kurt's hair has to be mocking him of his failed attempt of keeping it in place. He couldn't give Kurt a hat since it is against the school's rules. So Adam only had one thing that he can use.

Water.

~

It was another school day and Kurt was shoved inside the girls bathroom by Tina and Mercedes. "What are you two doing," Kurt yelled at them.

"Your hair," Tina said, turning one of the sinks on. 

"A student, who has such an amazing accent, told us to do this," Mercedes added, applying some water on Kurt's hair. 

Kurt allowed the girls to apply the water, he didn't mind. His hair needs something to keep it down. "I wonder why we can't just use gel," Tina said.

"Well, gelled hair is quite unattractive with its stickiness," Kurt told her. After several minutes, Kurt's hair was slick and wet. The girls dried some of it, so no water dripped and keeping the hair in its' new style. All three of them left the bathroom, going to their classes.

~

Eventually, Kurt's hair dried completely and the strand of hair fell again. Adam sighed heavily when he saw his plan failed yet again. So, Adam did what he had to do. Adam walked up to Kurt and stood in front of him.

"Hello," Kurt greeted.

Adam didn't say anything. He reached out with his hand and lifted the strand of hair up and over. A red shade was appearing on Kurt's cheeks. "Thank you. That has been bothering me for awhile. I haven't had the time to fix it myself. Are you the one that has been trying to?"

Adam nodded and sat down in the empty seat next to Kurt. "I really like your hair. It was just that one piece." 

Kurt laughed. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

"I know. I'm Adam Crawford. We're in the same French class."

"Well, I guess I've been paying too much attention on the French and not on the cute boy," Kurt admitted. 

They smiled at each other. Strangely enough, Kurt's hair stayed in perfect shape and place.

~

The End


End file.
